Morgan Leftowitz
Name: Morgan Leftowitz Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Online poker, classical music, writing, drinking tea Appearance: Morgan is a pale and wiry man standing at 6'5 weighing 183 pounds. His thin black hair is kept in a short Caesar cut, giving him a very prominent brow. He has a slight belly based on his inactive lifestyle with only his wrists and forearms having any muscle to them. His small muddy eyes sandwich a small bulbous nose and he has a thin layer of stubble on his angled jaw giving him an almost goat-like appearance. He does keep his personal hygiene in check shaving all his facial hair besides his chin, his teeth, while not ivory bright are at least straight and are merely off-white in color. Morgan tends to wear white polo shirts and is never seen without has a necklace with a metal pair of tens, the ten of hearts and the ten of spades. His blue jeans are loose-fit, making his legs look thicker than they actually are as well as hiding his gray sneakers and white socks. Biography: Morgan is not an academic genius by any standard of the word. However, he has maintained a steady B average, which is quite a feat since he devotes a good three to five hours a day playing online poker. His poker playing father, taught him how to play when he was eight years old and he has been fascinated by the game ever since. Morgan is a very quiet person, often looking to be locked in his own little world. As such he hasn't developed many personal relationships. Even when he is paired up with his classmates for assignments, he'll take the roll of the ghost and quietly work and do as he is told. He being very shy and only really speaking unless he is being directly spoken to. He does however, have a strong relationship with Jen Romita; a friend from their days in elementary school. They have maintained their friendship throughout their time in school even though their activities have gone in different directions. It is because of their time together that Morgan has been attempting to be more sociable, with the results yet to be seen. Morgan's family life is very much the same as his school life. He keeps quiet, he plays poker and that's about it. His dad is often impressed on how well he can play, even at his age. His mother, on the other hand, is often irked by both he and his father's love of poker. She is content with her husband's playing as he keeps a steady job at a tech company and only plays in a major tournament from time to time, but she thinks that her son should do something with his life, preferably become a doctor or a lawyer, she'd even accept her son working for a bank, so long as he actually got a job. That being said, Morgan loves his parents very much and they often go on a week-long vacation once during the summer and once during the winter, taking time to enjoy each others company. Morgan first tried green tea when his father had offered it to him at a at age 16. It was a very calming experience for him, and he wished to try more. Now, it is very uncommon to not find a cup or thermos full of imported green tea in Morgan's hands and now he's a regular at the local tea shop, eager to find some unique blends. Morgan's enjoyment of classical music was partially imprinted onto him because his mom and dad always played it during long road trips. It wasn't until he heard the 1812 overture for the first time that young Morgan truly began to appreciate the nuances of classic and modern day composers. Now if Morgan ever feels frustrated or upset, he just puts on a CD from Vivaldi, Bach, Tchaikovsky or whoever he feels like listening to, and the anger pools out through his ears. Advantages: Morgan's long hours on the virtual poker table have given him a strong gut instinct. He attacks when it feels appropriate, he retreats when he's bitten off more than he can chew. He also has a very high bullshit meter when it comes to people trying to play him like a cheap violin. Disadvantages: Morgan's shy personality may make it difficult for him to form critical relationships. He also isn't particularly fit as aside from gym class, he doesn't exercise. Designated Number: Male student no. 13 --- Designated Weapon: Simonov SKS Carbine (7.67, +non-detachable bayonet) (x10 7.62x39mm rounds, pre-loaded) Conclusion: Well, unless someone decides to fight with a deck of cards, I'd say this particular boy is going to go down hard and fast. No gun is going to compensate for him being a tea-swilling weakling. The above biography is as written by Greg the Anti-Viking. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Greg the Anti-Viking Kills: None Killed By: Josie Vernon Collected Weapons: Simonov SKS Carbine (7.67, +non-detachable bayonet) (x10 7.62x39mm rounds, pre-loaded) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Morgan, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Storm in a Teacup *Looking for 'Company' *Cheer Up! V4: *The One Who Got Us Out... *Jack Sparrow Irony *Some Fantastic *The Worst Bath Ever *Empire Ants *Make/Break *Lonely American Nights *Float Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Morgan Leftowitz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Despite having only three threads, Morgan was a big deal in pregame. Most of this was based on the strength of his relationship with Jennifer Romita. Their friendship was pretty revelatory because it introduced Morgan and reintroduced Jennifer (who had before been rather infamous for a scene that got stricken from continuity) and gave them this detailed, believable, relatable backstory that didn't have a lot to do with what seemed to be each character's overriding passion. In game, as I mentioned in my comments on Jennifer, I think the big problem was that she and Morgan met up too soon. At that point, a lot of the drama began to center around Morgan's feelings for her, and her feelings for him, and how neither really was sure how or if they should talk about it, especially in light of their position in SOTF. While that drama worked well in pregame, here it got a little buried under the day to day life-or-death thing, and then, of course, Jennifer died. At that point, Morgan basically slumped into delusional depression and never recovered. That was a really good reaction, but combined with a declining post frequency Morgan sort of ended up retreading a lot of ground and sort of stalling his development after Jennifer's death. I think Greg's focus turned to his other characters, but given how strong Morgan was in pregame, I do wish he'd gotten a chance to recover a bit more than he did and to get back on track and keep carrying on. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students